<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a match made by the heavens by cabbagecats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237669">a match made by the heavens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbagecats/pseuds/cabbagecats'>cabbagecats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Percy Jackson, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yakov is basically Zeus, because who isn't, everyone is a demigod, im just winging this and it's really just going to be them all vibing on an island together, they all just vibe, who needs an actual plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbagecats/pseuds/cabbagecats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor Nikiforov was a living legend—one to rival the long line of heroes before him. The only problem now was that this demigod’s friends were... missing.</p><p>The Calypso Ogygia AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a match made by the heavens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by Percy Jackson - the whole Calypso situation is more based on the series than the actual myth<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor Nikiforov was a living legend—one to rival the long line of heroes before him. The only problem now was that this demigod’s friends were... missing. As in, they’d been wiped off the face of the Earth, and the only clue the gods had was pointing to a large island in the middle of the ocean ruled by an evil sorceress. And, no matter how much Victor begged, Yakov, the king of the gods, wouldn’t allow him to check it out. Sure, Victor was practically the only demigod hero left, beside Yuri who was too young to do any of the reckless stuff Victor did, and he had responsibilities. But, he was adamant about getting to the bottom of it. If there was anyone who could fight off the seduction of an evil seductress that’s kidnapping heroes everywhere, it was Victor.</p><p>	After all, he was the Victor Nikiforov, the most fawned over demigod of the century. And, frankly, he was tired of being sent on boring missions non-stop because all other available heroes were, well, unavailable. There were only so many monsters he could kill before it was simply just boring. He also couldn’t deny that he just missed talking to other people who related to his misadventures that wasn’t an angsty blonde teenager with too much time on his hands. </p><p>	So, this was how Victor, and Yuri (who tagged along because he was tired of being used as a messenger by the ‘almighty’ gods), found themselves fighting a horde of harpies and losing. Well, it wasn’t exactly Victor’s fault that he forgot to bring his sword when he went out grocery shopping. I mean, he was running low on his cookie stash, and he just wanted some snacks. How was he supposed to know a group of monsters would be waiting for him while he and little Yura were having a small trip at midnight?</p><p>	If one thing was certain, it was that Victor did not want to die holding a grocery bag full of cookies and ice cream while fighting a horde of creatures he could usually kill in his sleep. Yet, he was currently quite certain he was going to die. After all, his only chance of winning was pure luck or the gods helping, and everyone knew that the second option would never happen. Especially if he called for Yakov, who would’ve more likely disowned him for his stupidity before saving him.</p><p>	He could practically see his own gravestone already: Victor Nikiforov—One of the greatest heroes of the century. Slayer of the Chimera and the Hydra. 27. Death by Harpies while holding a bag of 50% off cookie dough ice cream and off-brand Oreos. May he rest in peace. The image in his head was enough to make him want to gag.</p><p>	A thud snapped Victor out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Yura lying on his back, blood oozing out of his hip where a claw mark was. And in his hero complex trance, Victor failed to notice the crowd of harpies had grown and that they were all after a taste of Russian demigod blood. He quickly jumped to the young blond’s side, using whatever brief medical knowledge he knew so that the young teen would not die goddamnit. </p><p>	Victor was too busy trying to stop the bleeding to see the creatures coming up to attack from behind, and with a shriek of pain, as the claws marked his skin, he was met with black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>